


in another dimension

by yellowtwizzler



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arson, Hopeful Ending, just a little, the entire dream smp was dealt a shitty shitty hand, they deserve more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowtwizzler/pseuds/yellowtwizzler
Summary: in which, all the ways things could be different are imagined. (or sapnap, niki, tubbo, and George wish things were different)inspired by white ferrari by frank ocean
Relationships: None
Kudos: 14





	in another dimension

"I'm sure we're taller in another dimension."

Sapnap thinks that, in some other world, he doesn’t have to fight in any wars. There is a place where his unwavering loyalty is not a weakness but a virtue. A place where Dream truly cares about him, where his laugh is filled with joy instead of malice. Where George looks at him the way he used to before Sapnap had blood staining his soul. And Punz would still play games with him like an older brother should, and he wouldn’t have had to grow up so fast. A place where Purpled could teach him that bedwars game he was always playing, and Sam could properly teach him redstone, and Ponk could plant all the lemon trees in the world. He would get to be friends with Tommy and Tubbo the way teenagers are supposed to be. No one would force him to betray them. And maybe he would be able to ask Niki to help him dye his hair the way she had. Maybe it's a place where he can spend his days carelessly with Karl and Quackity. Sapnap thinks that in another dimension, he is happy.  
In this dimension, he releases a torch from his grasp and watches it fall. He watches as the flames spread, hungrily eating at everything it can reach. The hot air from the flames heat his face, blow his hair back, dry his wet cheeks. He hasn’t felt this warm in a while. 

Niki stands at Wilbur’s grave, a pickaxe in her hands. “Why did you have to leave me behind, Will?” she chokes out. “I wish things were different. I wish that you had never gotten into politics. I wish that you had stayed sane. I wish that you had been a better father, a better brother, a better friend. I wish that Tommy and Tubbo got to be normal fucking kids. I wish that my bakery was a realistic dream, not an unattainable fool’s errand. I wish Techno and Phil were more kind. I wish Schlatt never learned to like the taste of alcohol. I wish, I wish everyone was able to put it all aside and be friends. I’m sure there is an universe out there where that’s all true.” She pauses for a moment, as if to prepare herself for something. “But that universe is not this one.” She swings the pickaxe at the headstone and smiles widely at the sound that echoes throughout the valley. She swings again. And again. She swings until there is nothing left, and at some point she begins to laugh. 

George’s favorite time of day is when he’s sleeping, because in his dreams his friends are still the people they used to be. In his dreams, instead of walls and tnt craters, there's an orchard full of towering lemon trees. His bedroom has three beds standing side by side. His sword is rusty from misuse and he goes through a pair of boots every week because he spends all day adventuring with his friends. The only thing he has ever killed is a mob. Instead of empty eyes and hollow laughs, there’s smile lines and pink cheeks. In his dreams, he feels safe, loved, and wanted. But he has to wake up eventually. 

Tubbo kneels behind a festival bench, hoping to hide for a moment in order to catch his breath. As he looks at the battle waging around him, he feels a sense of hopelessness settle inside him. He wishes he was a different Tubbo, a better one. A Tubbo that actually knew how to run the nation that had been dumped in his young lap. He hears a scream he recognizes cut through the air, and he winces. He hopes that there is a Tommy that loves Tubbo more than the discs or power.   
A firework explodes next to him and he hopes for a Techno that realizes it's okay to lose and a Wilbur that understands that people are what make up a nation.   
He thinks there must be a Punz that can’t be bought by blood money and a Sam that uses his genius for good when he sees two netherite clad figures fly up to each other with tridents and clash swords in mid-air.   
Across the plaza, he sees Sapnap sink his axe into Fundy’s shield, and makes two more wishes. One for a Fundy that doesn’t get left behind by everyone he loves, and one for a Sapnap that knows how to be gentle. He hopes for a Schlatt that is kind.   
In the distance, he sees a heated argument. He wishes there was a Dream that learns how to let other people be in control, a Quackity that values emotions just as much as logic, a Karl that wasn’t so callous, and a George that is able to face his problems head on. He sees Ranboo with his head in his hands and hopes that somewhere there is a Ranboo that is whole.   
As he wobbles to his feet and steps in the remains of a beautifully decorated cake, he thinks of Niki and her bakery. He hopes there is a Niki that knows how to stand up for herself. Then, his name is yelled and he is forced to remind himself of reality. There is a bitter taste in his mouth that he can only describe as hope. None of them are those perfect people, but Tubbo thinks they might be able to try.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really have an endings to this since its not a coherent story, so sorry about that. I'll just end it on a hopeful note and leave the rest up to you! kudos and comments are appreciated, but please be nice in the comments- remember that I just do this for fun. I hope everyone reading this has a great day! <3


End file.
